


Reacting to the bite

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sad Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: Carls processing the bite in the woods





	Reacting to the bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and not good but idc it's sad as fuck and is just sad and I don't like it I don't like anything about it fuck Scott gimple

He had been sat in that forest for at least ten minutes now just staring at the walker who bit him, who's sentenced him to death, siddiq staring guiltily at him but not speaking to him, seeming to realize he needs the silence right now. 

He can see its teeth with flesh and blood in them, his flesh, his blood, can see the cold dead eyes taunting him with what he'll become if he doesn't die before, the torn and ripped clothes barely hanging on the body the colors so dull and lifeless, so fitting for the dead but so much like some of his own clothes. 

He knows he need a to get back up, needs to go back home and prepare, clean and bandage it, make sure everything is ready for when he… When he dies, that's hard to think he never realised how much he wanted to live until he had no choice but to die. He knows what he needs to do though but he can't he just wants to curl up and cry, he wants to go back and just walk away, run away he doesn't care what he just doesn't want this, what was the point of everything to just die like this, he'll never see enid again, he'll never see Judith grown up or his dad old he already knows he might never have before this but then there was a chance he would have now it's just all so bleak and pointless, he wants to scream at how unfair it all is more than anything he wants his mom to just hold him and tell him it's OK but she can't, he wants his dad to fix this and save him but he knows there is no cure, no surviving. He hopes they are proud of him. 

Siddiq finally snaps him out of this daze but tapping his shoulder to tell him it's not safe to stay out so long his people will be worried ha safe what does that matter anymore he's already dying he can't get much more unsafe than that. He gets up anyway siddiq is right about his people getting worried and he knows he's on a clock now, he can't waste time, not anymore.


End file.
